


The Minnion Pub (Est. 1st Nov. 2013 by Minna Sundberg)

by mar106



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, POV Second Person, as it interacts with neither the characters nor the world, but here it is anyways, but the community which has formed around it, this isn't really quite "fanfiction"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: So, as it says in the tags, this isn't really "fan fiction" as it is commonly referred to. It's not about the characters or the world of SSSS. But it's not RPF either, because I'm taking the online personas which certain prominent members of the community have created within the community and representing them fictionally as if they were real people, in a fictional place which represents the online community.That was really wordy. tl;dr this isn't quite traditional fan fiction but I hope you read anyway. It's about ifthe webcomicSSSS were to have a physical gathering place. Which is a pub. In case you missed the title.





	The Minnion Pub (Est. 1st Nov. 2013 by Minna Sundberg)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all the oddities and traditions surrounding our equally enigmatic webcomic.

In a small village just outside Helsinki lies a long, low building. It is constructed in the older style of wood shingles and log walls, with a stone chimney emerging from the near end. Above the door hangs a sign displaying the name of the establishment in Finnish, Swedish and English, alongside what you assume to be the date founded and the name of the person who did so. Approaching the door, you can already hear the rumble of many voices coming from within. You grasp the worn handle, open the door, and enter.

As the door closes behind you, you are surprised both by how many people there are and that it feels uncrowded and cozy. There is even a fireplace in the corner! Around you people mostly talk in low voices, though some are raised in argument or excitement. The patrons sit or stand around round wooden tables, worn smooth with use. Directly in front of you is a bar, behind which is a glittering array of bottles. On the corner of the bar is a stack of books, all about the same, with a sign in front of them that reads:

**These books are provided for the enjoyment of all patrons.**

**However, to serve this purpose fairly, they must remain on the premises and in good condition.**

**Thank you for complying.**

All the walls are coated with art pieces, many of the same style and of snowy forests or countryside, though some are character-focused pieces which are not quite portraits, and some depict ruined cities or the sea. Most have odd, twisted creatures of red and black and white, and a reoccurring set of people. The main characters of a story?

Suddenly, a person emerges from the crowd, arms outstretched and calling out to the people around him. Their name tag reads: João Marcos Barbosa Silva. _What a name,_ you think to yourself.

“Remember to vote, fellow Minnions! Vote on Top Webcomics! We are almost in first place, but without your support, we will never get there!” They notice you, and shout, “Nellie! We’ve got a new one! You’re better at this than I am!”

“Yea, alright,” says Nellie over their shoulder. “One second.” They are sitting at the bar, writing furiously into a worn notebook with their pen. You can see a few others nearby doing similar things. While Nellie is finishing… whatever it is he is doing, you look around a bit more. You notice a sign that reads:

**Give a warm welcome to our new staff member, _João Marcos Barbosa Silva_! He is joining ___RanVor___ in the __Voting Encouragement__ department.**

_ Well,_ you think, _that explains the name tag._ As you finish the thought, Nellie appears beside you.

“Welcome the Minnion Pub, an establishment dedicated to the webcomic _Stand Still Stay Silent_ and its followers - all of us!” Nellie notices your look of confusion, and answers it with an expression of equal surprise. “Well! You’ve just stumbled in here, haven’t you? I hope you end up staying a while - the Mead Moose should be around soon, with some squirrel cookies too, but if you’d prefer something else just ask at the bar.” You wonder, vaguely, who would answer if you did. You’ve seen no one back there as of yet.

“I’ve gotta run - new page soon, you’ll understand later - but remember,” Nellie shouts, already moving away, but with an unmistakable grin on their face, “Butter good!”

Then, they are swallowed up by the crowd that has gathered around a screen in one wall, which somehow manages to not look anachronistic in such a rustic setting. They look as if they are watching the finals in the World Cup, or something equally riveting. One of them grabs another, and starts shaking them and ranting. Initially you are worried - they look as if they might have an apoplexy, or a seizure, at any moment. But judging by others’ reactions - tolerance, fondness, or direct encouragement - this is normal behavior from the fellow. You catch a few words in the hubbub - “food,” “Laurel” - a name, perhaps? - and you think you hear the energetic person shout something about “the colors.”

You shrug, deciding to take one of the chairs next to the fireplace and starting reading the books on the counter. They _were_ called _Stand Still Stay Silent_, so you supposed they were the core of the community you had found here.

_ I liked this place the minute I got through the door_, you mused, _so I might as well see what it’s all about._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading! I know this is an odd piece, and it was written a while ago so it may not be super up-to-date with SSSS traditions but I wanted to post it anyway.
> 
> Also, in case you're wondering: no, this does not mimic my first interaction with this webcomic. I was req'ed by an irl friend who no longer reads this comic. Funny how things shake out sometimes.
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including (but not limited to):
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you'd rather I not reply to your comment (if, for example, you don't feel up to starting a conversation) then feel free to sign your comment "Whisper" and I will only write "thanks."


End file.
